1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a gate driver on array (GOA) circuit and the liquid crystal device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, the GOA circuit may adopt All-Gate-on functions. After completing the All-Gate-on functions, the level may not become invalid due to the bootstrap capacitance. As such, it is possible that the redundant gate driving signals may cause the circuit malfunction.
The All-Gate-on function relates to setting all of the gate driving signals of the GOA circuit to be valid level so as to charge the horizontal scanning lines simultaneously. In this way, the remaining charges for each of the pixels of the LCD may be cleaned so as to resolve the blur issue occurring during startup and shutdown.